Devilman (Verse)
Overview Devilman is a manga series written and illustrated by Go Nagai. In the center of the plot, a boy named Akira, discovers the Earth is being invaded by demons. His friend Ryo convinces him that the only way to stop the demons is to have him merge with one of them. Akira gains the ability to transform into a superpowerful, batlike demon – Devilman. The story itself is based on earlier work of the author of "Demon Lord Dante". Over the years the original story got a huge number of all possible branches and additions, which continues the plot of the original and tells about the events that precede it. A distinctive feature of these stories is the presence of the author's brand of "black humor" that is released in all his works. In stories frequently appear: excessive cruelty, scenes of nudity, plenty of blood. Power of the verse The verse shows very great ability and power that can be called fairly powerful. The top tiers can easily destroy continents and withstand a massive nuclear attack without a single scratch and also have extensive access to such abilities as manipulation of the mind, time, matter, soul, life of the entire planet. Satan is the leader and rules over all demon race, has never been shown fighting at full power, regularly defeating his opponent with minimal use of his own power. The plot of Violence Jack has since revealed that he has the ability to warp reality. The strongest being is God, who is superior to the entire race of demons and Satan himself, capable of using his presence to turn the area of the Soviet Union to salt and reset the life of an entire planet. In addition, it also has the ability to create and control life, has full control of matter, and to rule over time and space meaning that all worlds in which events occur each story in this series, were created by God, and not one of them is the original. Every of these worlds is in a closed time loop, which is repeated again after each attempt of Satan to rebel against God, what according to the plot of each piece, occurred repeatedly. In the end, all actions have repeatedly lead to the complete destruction of all life on the planet, and the creation of a "new" world to re-cycle. For most of the random demons, it is hard to say for sure; their strength varies greatly from character to character, from being superior to average humans to being able to destroy mountains. Most demons can attack, and are capable of destroying large buildings and small areas of a city. The more powerful demons are able to destroy large cities and small mountains. The strongest demons can easily destroy the surface of large islands to the territories of big mountains. In addition, each demon has unique abilities, possessing the capability to manipulate a particular phenomenon, ranging from simple things like controlling the weather and elements to more complex abilities such as control of the soul, body, mind. Note: Although the world "Violence Jack" has common characters, it does not relate to the main series, as it was created by Satan after the original story for his own reasons and occur in a parallel world, outside this universe. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters *SomebodyData *DemonGodMitchAubin *Arekusuripa *EmperorRorepme *ShiroyashaGinSan *Sixo Bullets Neutral --- Opponents --- Characters Composite: * Devilman (Composite) * Satan (Composite Devilman) Original: * Devilman (Original) * Satan (Original Devilman) * Sirene (Original) * Ghelmer (Original) * Agwel (Original) * Zann (Original) * Jinmen (Original) * Zennon (Original) * Psycho Jenny (Original) Category:Devilman Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Dynamic Planning